Grattis på födelsdagen
by FlyingMintBunnies
Summary: Sweden gets a visit from a drunk Dane on his birthday, does he end up getting the birthday present he really wanted? Warnings: Sex, DenSu.


Grattis på födelsdagen

Berwald took a sip of his Rhubarb and Vanilla tea and turned the page of the newspaper. It was the Swede's own national day, and while his country were mildly celebrating, he was awaiting any congratulations from other countries. Since they were nations, days like this were often considered their birthdays, and sometimes other nations would give you gifts, much like humans would. Finland had already visited him earlier that day, although Berwald used to call him 'wife' he had quickly grown out from that habit. No matter how sweet the Finn was, Berwald always wished for someone more exciting. They were still good friends, but after having sex a few times they both knew that they were not made for each other. Tino had already given him his present, as did Norway and Iceland. Sweden had no hope in Denmark arriving though, since it was his constitution just the day before, he assumed the Dane would be incredibly hungover. Although knowing Denmark, he was already drunk again.  
He had to stop reading his newspaper when he heard a distinct loud knock on his door, fearing it might actually be knocked off its hinges, Berwald put down his tea and went to open the door.  
"D'nmark?" he asked, looking at the shorter Nordic.  
Denmark gave him a wide smile, it was obvious he'd been drinking, as when sober he would never give the Swede a smile. Also, the Dane held with him two cartons full of cans of Carlsberg. Sweden only sighed and opened his door to let the other in.  
"Hej Sverige!" Mathias said in his loud and confusing accent. He handed Sweden a beer. "Tillykke med fødselsdagen"  
Sweden looked at the beer and took it, opening it and taking a sip. "T'ck." he replied, "Wh't brings you h're?"  
"I came to say happy birthday! Duh!" Denmark chanted, taking a place in the middle of the floor (why not on one of the sofas, Sweden never knew). He patted the floor next to him to signify that Sweden sit by him.

"Are you s'ure you're ok'y?" Sweden asked Denmark, who were both sat in the middle of Sweden's living room, drinking Carlsberg.  
"Ja! Hey, we should play a game! Truth or dare?" Denmark asked Sweden, tilting his head to the side.  
Sweden looked down, replying "D're"  
Mathias thought of a dare for a few moments, before giving him one. "Say something in Danish."  
Berwald groaned and looked up at him, "S'nce it was your b'rthday yesterd'y. Tillykke med fødselsdagen." he told him, biting the inside of his mouth.  
Denmark burst out into laughter, "Wow, your Danish is terrible!" He exclaimed, "Dare"  
The Swede looked at Denmark, then at the floor again. This could be his chance, while Denmark was drunk, he may as well try to have some fun, right? "T'ke off all your cl'thes"  
The Dane's eyes widened significantly, but he was still drunk enough to comply. "Eh? O-okay" he said, slightly nervously. Slowly, he pulled off his shirt, revealing his glorious muscles that the Swede secretly adored. Sweden tried not to stare, but his chest was irresistible. Mathias then kicked off his shoes and socks then started undoing his zipper on his trousers. Berwald was so tempted to take off his own outfit there and then when Mathias kicked off his trousers, revealing Danish flag boxers, but he restrained himself. "Everything?" Denmark asked.  
Sweden nodded, "Ev'rything"  
The Dane nodded and he took a deep breath before taking off his boxers. Sweden's face was bright red, and he was itching to get naked and fuck Den on the IKEA sofa right behind him.  
"D're" Sweden said quickly.  
Before even taking a second thought, Denmark replied. "Get naked."

Not before long, Sweden's outfit (including his underwear, which oh so appropriately had his own flag on them, this fact made Denmark laugh with beer filled glee) had all been discarded. Looking at each others' bodies, both men were finding it harder to restrain themselves. Of course, Denmark's was completely alcohol driven, but he didn't need to know that Sweden was still sober (only having one drink). "Dare" Denmark told him, before Sweden could even ask.  
"C'me upstairs with m'"  
Mathias grinned, standing up and holding his hand out for Sweden to take. When Berwald was up he took the hand and followed the other upstairs. "Dare" Berwald said as he lay down on the bed, not bothering that Mathias was crawling hungrily on top of him.  
"We're fucking. Now." the Dane commanded, Sweden looked up at him and sealed this contract by kissing him huskily.

Berwald wrapped his arms tightly around Denmark's neck, moaning lightly as the Dane kissed him deeply. Wow, for a guy who spoke like he had a potato in his mouth, Mathias sure knew how to kiss! Denmark ran his fingers down Sweden's chest, nibbling on his bottom lip for entrance. Sweden promptly complied, opening his mouth for the Dane, who quickly took advantage of his and sucked on Sweden's tongue roughly. Not after long, Sweden emitted a low groan, satisfying Denmark who grinned widely and suddenly broke off the kiss.  
"Wha-" Sweden began to ask before Denmark started stroking his hardening member. "A-ahhh~" he moaned, looking away from Denmark. Even though they were in this position, Berwald wanted to keep as much dignity as he could.  
"Hmm~" Denmark hummed, continuing to stroke the Swede, as he leant down and started roughly sucking on Sweden's neck, leaving bright red marks. After covering his partner, Mathias's tongue moved lower down his body, running over Sweden's chest and briefly his nipples, before going lower towards his prize. He stopped stroking Sweden to get a good look at him, then noticed something: Sweden's glasses were still on.  
"What are you doing with these on?" he asked, before taking the glasses and flinging them across the room. Sweden heard the shatter of the glass, but at this moment he didn't care, he slowly opened an eye to take a good look at Denmark.  
Mathias gave him another lopsided grin as he leaned down to gently give a kiss to the Swede's throbbing cock. "Mmm~ Berwald~" he moaned lowly, before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Sweden bucked and opened his eyes wide, overcome with pleasure. "Ah! M'thias!" he groaned loudly, trying to control his hips as Denmark started bobbing his head. Curling his toes, Berwald grabbed handfuls of Denmark's hair, yanking on his lightly to try to control himself. This desperation only made Denmark grin and carry on, ignoring his beautiful hair getting pulled. Seeing Berwald in such a submissive position was arousing to say the least for Denmark, although he wanted to torture the Swede, he didn't want him to come early so he shortly stopped and pulled his head away.  
"Nnnhn...Danm'rk..." Sweden mumbled, his eyes shut tightly and his face bright red. Denmark leaned up and gave him a rough kiss and slapped his cheek slightly.  
"Heh, Sverige." he said as he held out three fingers to the Swede.  
Berwald looked at the fingers for a few seconds before gladly taking them in his mouth and sucking on them, coating each digit generously in saliva as not to hurt himself in the future. These two had never had sex together before, while Sweden had bottomed a few times before he had no idea what Denmark would be like, so he made sure to be as careful as possible by coating his fingers as well as he could, until they were dripping when the Dane removed them from his mouth.  
"Are you ready?" Denmark asked, Sweden was a bit surprised at the politeness but nodded nonetheless. He gasped when he felt the first finger slowly get pushed into his tight entrance, and he quickly grabbed Mathias and pulled him down into a kiss. If he was kissing it might distract him from the pain, he thought. Denmark gladly kissed back and entered the second finger while deepening the kiss. Sweden grunted, holding his neck a bit tighter, trying to ignore the pain rushing through his ass as Denmark started scissoring his fingers slowly.  
"Want me to add a third?" Mathias asked, Sweden only moaned and nodded quickly, which promted Denmark to add the final third finger.  
"Ahh!" Sweden gasped, gripping his shoulders, the pain quickly turning to pleasure as Denmark continued to pump his fingers in and out of his entrance. Eventually, Sweden gave in and moved his hips in time to Denmark's fingers, continuously moaning under his breath.  
After a while, Mathias could tell Berwald was ready and removed his fingers, and placed himself at Sweden's entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked as he gave a sweet kiss to the Swede's cheek.  
"Mmm...ahh...ja" Sweden replied slowly, his flushed face turned away from the Dane.  
"Okay" Denmark replied and slowly pushed himself into his partner. Sweden moaned loudly and dug his fingers into Denmark's shoulders, "Shh..." Denmark tried soothing him, kissing him deeply again as he pulled out almost all the way.  
"Nnhnng..." Sweden moaned before Denmark thrust himself hard into Sweden, making the Swede jump and moan loudly. After a few more thrusts, the two found a rhythm, Denmark keeping up a pace with his thrusts while Sweden moved his hips in time with him. Both of them continued to moan each others' names, in ecstasy.  
"Ahh...nhn..faster" Berwald grunted, eyes shut tight and covered in sweat. Denmark grinned and complied, thrusting into him at a much faster and harder pace; he took Sweden's neglected erection and pumped it also in time to his thrusts. Sweden could feel his orgasm building, and clung to Denmark for deer life, trying to get their bodies as close together as possible. Mathias suddenly changed angle, trying to find Berwald's prostate, deciding that he wanted to make him squirm even more. Of course, he got it fairly quickly, making Sweden almost scream in pleasure. Bingo, Denmark thought as he kept the angle and hit that very spot every time. Sweden gripped the sweat drenched sheets as he felt himself get closer and closer to release, with the thrusting and the pleasure put on him by Denmark's strokes he knew he wouldn't last long, "'M close" he muttered to Denmark.  
Denmark nodded, leaning down to kiss him roughly again, and replied in between kisses, "Me...too~" he got out , panting for air.  
Sweden nodded and bucked his hips roughly, and shortly after he finally couldn't take it and released over both of their chests, screaming Denmark's name during release. Mathias smiled triumphantly for a few seconds before releasing himself into the Swede.  
"...D'n?" Berwald asked, sighing when Denmark pulled out and lay in the best next to him.  
"Ja?"  
"Th't was f'ntastic"  
Denmark grinned and nodded, giving him a kiss and pulling the covers over them for a much needed rest.

Sweden woke up during the morning on the 7th. He quickly rubbed his eyes, blinded by the sudden light of the morning sun, and searched around on his desk to find his glasses. Getting up from his bed, he felt a sharp ache in his hips, which reminded him completely of the night before. Suddenly turning around to look at the bed next to him, he frowned deeply when he found it empty. Standing up and walked over to where Mathias threw his glasses, he put them on but sighed when they were completely smashed and unusable. Glaring at the empty room, Sweden threw the glasses back to the floor in anger. Ignoring the pain, he stormed out the room and downstairs, all evidence that the Dane had been there the night before had all gone, apart from one leftover pair of Danish flag underwear by the sofa. Berwald picked them up and frowned, going back up to his room. Alone.

**A/N: I wanted to have a go at writing a sex scene, so this was my first go. I'm sorry if it wasn't brilliant, hopefully I'll get better if I try writing more. I was sort of forced into liking DenSu, so it's also dedicated to the annoying people who tried shoving it in my face and eventually ended up making me like the pairing. This is a oneshot, but if it really needs to be continued I could possibly write a second chapter. Please R&R, I hope you liked it.  
**


End file.
